Naru's Diary
by Wilona Riva
Summary: Naru's diary reflects her feelings about Usagi and Nephrite.
1. Tennis Match

**Author's Note: What were Naru's true feelings for Nephrite? Her diary tells all. First chapter is a summary of the events take place in episode #14 (Japanese) or episode #13 for those who've only seen the NA dub.**

* * *

Naru's Diary

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. Never did. Never will. Don't sue me, please. Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

**Tennis Match**

* * *

Dear Diary,

Osaka Naru here. Today me and my best friend Tsukino Usagi met this really cute guy named Sanjouin Masato. He just appeared out of nowhere while we were watching my friend Saionji Rui was practicing her tennis. He told us he was a tennis coach and began to show Rui how to better her serve.

It was after that that things got real weird. Rui started to change and wanting to practice her serve all the time. It got to the point that she didn't want to do anything but play tennis. She was mean to a lot of people, even to the point where no one wanted to play tennis with her anymore. Soon she wouldn't even talk to me!

When Usagi and I went to talk to her, she yelled at me and then knocked Usagi and me into some bushes. I don't know what happened after that, but Usagi said that Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen defeated some sort of youma that had possessed Rui's racket. Really weird.

Later on, when Usagi and I were watching Rui playing tennis, I told Usagi that Rui didn't remember anything that happened to her. Usagi said that there wasn't anything to worry about now that she (Rui) was all right. Rui, then, came over and asked if I wanted to play tennis. I said sure. Little did we know that Usagi would get hit in the face with a tennis ball.

Yours Truly,  
Naru-chan


	2. Reflections

Naru's Diary

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. Never did. Never will. Don't sue me, please. Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

**Author's Note: I've decided to have the home economics teacher's wedding a day later than in episode #16 (Japanese version).**

* * *

**Reflections**

* * *

Dear Diary,

Osaka Naru here. Usagi can be such an odango atama. I can't believe she tried to talk me into sewing a wedding dress. A wedding dress!

_**Flashback**_

_Naru's eyes narrowed. "You want me to do what, Usagi-chan?"_

_Usagi grinned sheepishly. "Can you help me sew a wedding dress, Naru? Please?"_

_Naru rolled her eyes. "No, Usagi. I know you. You're just going to leave me do all the work, while you just read mangas all day."_

_Usagi giggled nervously. "Come on, Naru-chan. I'll do all your homework for the next week."_

_Naru just shook her head and sighed. "No, Usa, I can't. I promised my Mom I'd help her at the store today."_

_It was Usagi's turn to sigh. "Well, I'll see you later then. Bye, Naru!"_

_**End Flashback**_

Well anyway, I really wasn't lying to her. I did PROMISE my mother to help her out today for a little while. Anyway, I was hoping that HE would come by today. HE promised He would try to. HE came in a few hours to closing time.

_**Flashback**_

_Nephrite frowned as he walked toward the OSA-P Jewelry Store. : How dare Sailor moon and those wretched Senshi spoil my plan. It was perfect! I should have foreseen this in the stars!:_

_Naru felt a warm tingling in her veins. HE was here. HE had kept his promise. "Konbanwa, Masato-kun. _

_Nephrite smiled faintly. : There is something about this girl that makes me feel strange inside.: "I am doing fine. Would you like to go for a walk in the park?"_

_Naru blushed. : Am I blushing?: "I-I –I guess so. I have to ask my mom first." She quickly went behind the counter and asked her mother if she could go for a walk with one of her friends. Her mother said ok._

_Naru came back and grinned. "She said okay."_

_Nephrite smiled faintly down at her. : What am I getting myself into?: "Okay, then let's go."_

_**End Flashback**_

Well, we had a great time. Masato-kun told me all about his new project to produce a hybrid silkworm here in Japan. I think that's awesome. He said that if everything went according to plan, the silk that the worms spun would be sold for an economic value. Interesting.

Well, I've got to go for now. I need to get some sleep because tomorrow, me and Usagi's home economics teacher, Higure-sensei, is going to get married Shinbou I catch the bride's bouquet.

Oyasumi Nasai,

Naru-chan

* * *

**Japanese Expressions**

_-kun (usually used after a boy's name)_

_-chan (usually used after a girl's name)_

_-sensei (teacher)_

_-oyasumi nasai (good night)_

_-konbanwa (good evening)_

_-odango atama (dumpling head/meatball head)_

_-manga (Japanese comic book)_


	3. Interlude

Naru's Diary

By Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: You ought to know it by now. If not, go back to first two chapters

* * *

**Interlude**

* * *

Dear Diary,

Osaka Naru here. I don't really know what's happening anymore. Usagi spends all her time with her new friends, not that I have anything against Ami or Rei. They're really nice girls. I really miss the afternoons where Usagi and I would go shopping at the mall, playing games at the Crown Arcade, and sleepovers at my or her houses.

Now it seems that she doesn't have time for us anymore. Every time we plan an afternoon together, something comes up. Usually when that happens, Usagi's beeper goes off and she makes up some excuse and has to leave in a hurry. Just one thing though, since when did Usagi start carrying a beeper?

Jamata,

Naru-chan

* * *

**AN: Jamata is an informal way to say "see you later".**


	4. The Invitation

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. Never did. Never will. But I wish I did! ^_^

Naru's Diary

By: Wilona Riva

* * *

**The Invitation**

* * *

Naru walked into the apartment she lived in with her mother above the Osa-P jewelry store. She heard her mother talking on the phone. _:Must be a new client or someone.:_ she thought. She grabbed a peach from the fridge and raced up to her room.

A few minutes later, her mother knocked on the door. "Naru, honey, you'll never believe who that was!" She beamed with pride.

Naru frowned slightly. "A customer?" she asked, not knowing what in the world her mother was so excited over a phone call.

Mrs. Osaka just grinned. "No silly. That was the Embassy. They're giving a ball tomorrow night in honor of Princess Diamond. She's going to be showing off her family's prized Silver Crystal. All the jewelers in Tokyo have been invited. Isn't that so exciting?"

Naru yawned. "Yeah, very exciting. Just a bunch of stuck-up people are gonna be there, Mom. Do I have to go?"

Her mother frowned. "Whether you like it or not, young lady, you're going. Dinner'll be ready in an hour." She closed the door and left.

Naru slipped off the bed and got her diary from its hiding place. She unlocked it and picked up a pen.

_Dear Diary,_

_Osaka Naru here. Mom just got invited to the Embassy Ball tomorrow night. Seems some princess named Diamond's gonna be showing off her family jewels. Oh yeah, and something called the Silver Crysal. All the stuck-up snobs'll be there. It's gonna be a snoozer!_

Naru thought for a moment. "Wait a minute! If anyone's gonna be at that ball, then Masato-chan will be. He's so handsome."

_I hope Masato-chan will be there! If anyone's going to be there, he will. Still I'm not exactly thrilled about going. Oh well. That's tomorrow's worry._

_Ja Ne!_

_Naru-chan_


	5. Nephrite

Naru's Diary

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is the property of Naoko-sama.

* * *

**Nephrite **

* * *

Nephrite closed his eyes for the last time. As he faded away, he could hear his beloved Naru crying, pleading with him not to go.

"I'm sorry, Naru-chan," he whispered softly.

A scent of jasmine permeated the area. Nephrite looked up to see Queen Selenity smiling at him. A sense of shame wafted over him. Was she here to punish him for his part in the destruction of the Moon Kingdom? "Queen Selenity, I…."

The former Queen of the Silver Millennium raised her hand, silencing the Dark Kingdom general. "There is no need to bring up the past, Nephrite. Let bygones be bygones. Come, it is time to go."

Now, Nephrite was perplexed. "Go where?" he asked the former Moon Queen.

"That depends on you, General. You must choose your own path, but before you do, I have something for you to see." She handed him a small black leather-bound book.

Nephrite opened it up and read the first entry:

_Dear Diary,_

_Masato-kun, gave me this beautiful journal a few days ago. He is really a nice guy. (And really handsome, but don't tell Usagi-chan!) I hope I get to meet him again someday real soon._

_Anyway, you should have seen Umino-kun trying to kiss Usagi-chan at lunch…_

Nephrite quit reading and looked up at Queen Serenity. "You want me to read the rambling thoughts of a teenage girl?" he asked increduously.

Queen Selenity's mouth twitched. "Not just any teenage girl, Nephrite, my daughter's best friend in this lifetime. Read the last entry."

Nephrite flipped through the pages until he found the last entry. His eyes widened in surprise.

_Dear Diary,_

_This is the last time I will write within you. (teardrop stain) Masato-kun Nephrite died today because of me. A creepy witch named Zoicite kidnapped me. His three plant-like youma killed Nephrite-sama in the park after he rescued me; he died in my arms._

_(teardrop stain) _

_Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, and Sailor Mars arrived too late to save Nephrite-sama, but they gave those ugly youma exactly what they deserved. Lately, I've been having this dream lately of Nephrite-sama being on the Moon and in love with one of the senshi. The weird thing is, he calls her Sailor Jupiter. Everyone knows there's only three senshi! (Or are there?)_

_Sayonara,_

_Osaka Naru_


End file.
